narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Inhuman Suit
|kanji=対非道揃い |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tai-Hidō Soroi |literal english=Anti-Inhuman Suit |viz manga=Inhuman Slayer Suit |game names=Anti-Inhuman Armor |other names=Anti-Superhuman Suit (Tai-Chōjin Suit, 対超人揃い) |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Ryūken Senju |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a special armor/suit created and worn by Ryūken Senju to battle inhumans/super-human (see, Chōjin Clan). The suit, allows him to overcome meta-human odds and battle an entire army of inhumans. Though very similar, to his Rebirth version of the body armor(Ryūken's Body Armor), this suit farther surpasses that of the original. State-of-the-art suit which automatically conforms to his size. The suit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. Features *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge': The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'Camouflage': Able to turn invisible or blend in with the environment. *'Night vision, X-ray and infrared': Further enhances his vision *'Completely fireproof': Renders fire and fire based ninjutsu useless. *'Completely bulletproof': Protects the user from both small and heavy fire arms. *'Wear and Tear Proof': Completely tear and knife proof. **'Sensitivity': The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. *'Enhances strength by a factor of 25': Allowing him to ultimately lift 40 tons at his peak. *'Able to manipulate gravity fields, allowing the wearer to fly': Allows him to fly at speeds above 250 m/s. *'Gives the wearer enhanced endurance and agility.' *'Can be removed mentally, resembling a symbiotic characteristic.' *'Can hold up to 1,000,000,000 gigabytes of information.' *'Can generate and absorb electricity.' *'Can upload and interact/bond with any type of computer known.' *'Can project holograms for distraction, or for downloading information.' *'Forearm spikes can Extend out.' *'Enhanced Speed': Slightly enhanced speed. *'Internal Air Supply': Allowed flight at high elevations and long distances. *'Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration.' *'Slightly resistant to radiation'. *'Flashbang grenades': Contains multiple flashbang grenades. *'Retractable Claws': Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. *'Retractable wings under the arms to glide on': In case there is not enough energy to sustain flight. *'A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots.' *'Electromagnetic pads': in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. *'S.T.M': Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. *'ESP:' Sensors that work as a polygraph. *'Special Paint': Dampens the wearers heat signature. *'Rocket boots': enabling limited super-sonic flight. Maximum speed has been stated to be just above in excess of Mach 10, however he has been recently depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second). *'Energy regulators': create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Ryūken to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, Ryūken can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown at him from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. *'Built in hidden compartments': to store small tools/objects. * Thermal Gloves: Allows him to melt ice or kill people just by touching them. Can be used to rapidly heat any object, even melt the ground beneath him. *'Personal communicator': allows him to be in contact with Shinzui, all the time''. *'Carbonadium Plating': He had added some carbonadium plating on the back of the mask to protect him from any potential mind-swap.' *'Energy Shield': Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a chain of explosion. *'Pulse Bolts': Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *'EMP Device': He can discharge an EMP rendering electronic devices useless. *'Lasers': Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. According to him, these lasers have alternative power source kept separate from the rest of the suit. Allowing, him to use these lasers multiple times. *'Remote Kill': A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit and electrocute the wearer in case the suit is stolen or misused. *'Holders': Used to store two of his customized Eskirma Sticks. **'Eskirma Sticks': Personalized by Ryūken himself, his Eskrima sticks is a sleek black stick in which is made of very sturdy material. He also later upgraded it in which could emit electricity and shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. *'Teleportation Device:''' Has a built in teleportation device which allows him to teleport him anywhere in 3-meter radius and even carry other individuals away. Although, the range is limited the teleportation occurs at near light-speed making it nearly impossible to harm him. Ryūken has admitted that the teleporation is extremely energy taxing and hence cannot be used more than 4 times a day. There has been no official announcement about what material has been used to create this suit but it was revealed to have vibranium mesh. It was hinted that, the armor uses Vibranium and Illuminati Gemstone to power the suit. Ryūken has also created 3 copies of this suit, in case one is destroyed or damaged during battle. This suit has been stated to be at the very peak of technology, capable of battling even alien life forms. The level of high-tech used in this suit remains unmatched throughout the series. In spite of its multiple advantages, it's limited by its energy reserves which prevent him from using it 27 X 7. See Also * Bionic Arm * Illuminati Gemstone * Vibranium * Carbonadium * Ryūken's Body Armor